Sekiya and Morimoto, Chem. Pharm. Bull., 23, 2353 (1975), disclose that the reaction of trichloroacetic anhydride with Schiff bases yields 3,3-dichloro-2-azetidinones. Exemplary compounds are disclosed, but there is no discussion of any utility for the compounds prepared. Unlike the compounds of Sekiya et al., the compounds of the instant invention contain a basic group making possible the preparation of water-soluble acid-addition salts.